Sensor assemblies are well known in the art. In order to maintain maximum operation, the readings of each of the sensors must be obtained as quickly as possible. It is known in the prior art to consecutively read the output of numerous analog sensors by converting the outputs of each of the sensors using an analog to digital convertor and then processing the signals.